In the conventional semiconductor device using a tape and its manufacturing method, in order to seal a semiconductor chip, in the case where an insulating tape layer is adhered to the leads of a lead frame, or to the metal printed wirings of a tab through an adhesion material layer, the adhesion material layer is formed existing on the leads or metal printed wirings, and not existing in the insulating tape layer surface between the leads of the plurality of leads, or between the plurality of metal printed wirings (for example, refer to Patent Reference 1).
In the conventional semiconductor device using a tape and its manufacturing method, the surface of the leads made of Cu is covered by the metal plating of about 30 micrometers thick of gold, platinum, palladium, indium, chromium, titanium, antimony, rhodium, tantalum and vanadium, the alloy containing such metal, Ag which metal ion cannot move into adhesives, etc. The insulating tape with which adhesives were applied is stuck on a lead via the protective film by metal plating. The metal plating is performed only to the surface of the lead of the taping position on which insulating tape is stuck (for example, refer to Patent Reference 2).
[Patent Reference 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 9(1997)-153587 (FIG. 1)
[Patent Reference 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 10(1998)-163410 (FIG. 1)